


Scaredy-Q

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [74]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Calm!James, M/M, Scared!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q isn't paranoid by being terrified of the 00 agents; anyone with half a brain would fear agents with license to kill. </p><p>And 007, the agent no one can kill, petrifies Q. The Quartermaster does all he can to avoid being alone with the agent.</p><p>Until James takes matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy-Q

**Author's Note:**

> Q fears every Double-Oh. It’s a thing he manages to hide. But not when Bond’s around. The agent has such a refined, though vulgar deadly edge whenever he returns from his mission, that it makes Q’s every senses be haywired. This is about a scaredy-cat!Q and a calm-and-composed!Bond who tries everything to aproach the younger man(Q seems to have some skills at escaping from within Bond’s grasp) — meinposhbastard

It was only rational to fear them, he reasoned with himself. After all, all of them had the ability to kill with their bare hands…and the power to get away with it.

Q didn’t understand why _more_ of them didn’t fear the 00 agents. Was it because they were supposed to be on their side? It terrified Q to think how easy it could be for an agent to turn against them, or how much damage they could cause in doing so. He just prayed they never pushed an agent that far.

And then, there was _him_.

007.

Q had nearly been sick when M had tasked him to meet the agent _on his own_ to brief him. After the agent had been declared dead for several months after being shot and falling off a train. _Nothing could kill him_. Why was no one else terrified of this agent?

It had been a miracle that Q had gotten through the meeting without fainting or some other embarrassing action. Though from then on, Q swore he’d never get that close to the lethal 007 ever again. Or ever be caught alone with him.

He had been pretty good at it. All interactions with 007 were done out in the open of Q branch, with plenty of witnesses. He knew that if 007 wanted to kill him, nothing could stop him, but he had to take every precaution. He could not allow his guard to fall. Q had read 007’s file, he had observed the agent’s modus operandi: the agent could charm his way into any situation, only to revert to a ruthless killer, void of mercy.

The Quartermaster would not let himself become the agent’s next victim.

Whenever the agent came into his office, Q quickly found a reason to leave the vicinity. He would always stand just out of reach of 007, making sure the agent couldn’t grab him. Weapons were only given to the operative at the last possible moment. All in all, Q had taken good precautions.

Until it all proved for naught.

Q had been working on the latest communication unit (something that could withstand the missions the agents went on) when he heard the heavy _click_ of his office door locking.

Looking up, Q felt his heart stop when he saw 007 standing at the door, his face expressionless. He was locked in his office with the most deadly man on the planet.

“Is there a reason you’ve been avoiding me, Quartermaster?” the agent said calmly, walking toward  Q.

Q tried his best to remain calm, hoping someone would come to his aid soon enough, “I don’t know what you mean.” He shook his head, taking a drink of his tea.

007 raised an eyebrow, “Well maybe it has something do with the fact you’re shaking so badly, you look ready to drop your mug.”

It was only then that Q realized that not only was his mug empty, but it was rattling against his teeth. But by the time Q had returned the mug to his desk, 007 was standing over  Q’s desk, watching him.

“Is there a reason you seem to be terrified of me?” The agent asked, crossing his arms.

Q took a deep breath, trying to will his heart to calm down, “Because I have basic survival instincts. I’m not exactly willing to forget just how easily you can kill and get away with it.”

007 blinked, somewhat surprised, “Yet you seem willing to forget that we’re on the same side.”

“I know how easy a human can change allegiances, especially when…pushed to it.”

“Well the same could be said about you.” The agent nodded, “After all, if you decided to turn on us, the nation’s entire intelligence network would be compromised.”

“I would _never—”_

“And neither would I.” The agent shrugged, “Now that’s settled, are you going to let me ask you to dinner now?” 


End file.
